


Blindsided

by Banashee



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Betrayal, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Trust, Prison, Trust Issues, Undercover Missions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Clint is blindsided and sent undercover without any warning or preperation. He didn't trust this handler before, but he does even less so now. There is a good reason he only trusts Coulson, after all.But now he is in a prison - one of the few things he was explicitly promised not having to do, and it presses all the wrong buttons in his brain.*+~Part 7 of my Bad Things Happen Bingo.Square "Forcibly stripped"
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> so, because I love a good writing challenge, I'm now taking a part in the Bad Things Happen Bingo.  
> https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/  
> Please mind the tags!
> 
> I'm cross-posting this to my tumblr, https://banashee.tumblr.com
> 
> This is my seventh square: "Forcibly stripped".  
> Please mind the tags - trigger warnings are in the bottom notes.

****

**Blindsided**

When he walks down the hallway, handcuffed and flanked by two security guards, Clint wonders if this whole thing really is supposed to be an undercover mission or just a clever ploy to get rid of him. On the outside, he remains calm, but on the inside, he is torn between laughing hysterically at how dramatic that sounds, and being utterly terrified because as ridiculous as it seems, it might be a very real possibility. 

His first mission in ages that doesn’t involve Agent Coulson, and look where it gets him - a prison with windowless cells and a brain full of triggers that are just waiting to be set off.

*+~

_“What the hell do you mean I will go undercover? None of this was discussed beforehand. None of this was prepared for, I didn’t sign any related paperwork or agree to any of those things in any way shape or form.”_

_Clint is glaring at the senior agent in front of him. This comes as a complete surprise to him - and they’re already on the quinjet. Agent Taylor decides that now is the perfect time to drop that bomb, after hours of preparation for a mission plan that apparently won’t happen that way. Taylor shrugs it off._

_“Plans change. You should get used to that, Agent Barton. It’s easy. You get in, listen around and then report back. We’ll get you out when the time comes.”_

_“‘When the time comes’ I will kick your ass to Director Fury’s office. Sir.” he bites out, not even bothering to keep the venom out of his voice, not even bothering to try and make the ‘Sir’ sound like anything less than an insult - it may be unprofessional, but even more so is blindsiding and agent like that. It endangers lives and entire operations._

_“You do that. Until then, follow your orders, Agent.” Taylor says, then turns on his heel._

_It’s not like Clint has got a choice at this point._

*+~

Cold dread runs down his spine when Clint realizes that this fucking _idiot_ has given them his real name. No fake identity, no nothing. It doesn’t help his suspicions that all of it was intentional on Taylors part at all.

Did Fury approve of this? Does he know? Did he plan this? Questions run wild in his head, but Clint manages to keep his facial expression neutral. It looks like he will be on his own for this. Not for one second does he believe that they will move a single finger to get him out “when the time comes”. 

God, he hates this choice of words.

The room around him is cold and sterile. There are four people besides him - all guards, tall and strong looking. If he wasn’t handcuffed, Clint could easily take on two of them, possibly even three, but as it is, his hands are bound and he doesn’t have any time to move and get himself in a position that’ll favor him. If he had time, he might have been able to attempt an attack - but it won’t help. 

Besides, he is supposed to go in and get the intel - not escape. He needs to remind himself of it, even when every single one of his instincts scream for him to make a move, do _anything_ to stop this. 

Then he’s shoved against a wall.

“Hands on the wall in front of you. Don’t move.”

Clint doesn’t obey - a pathetic attempt to resist, even though he knows it won’t be of any use. Seconds later, he regrets it, when his entire body cramps under the sudden hit of electricity - one of the guards tased him. 

The pain hits him, and it feels much longer than it takes in reality - it always does. 

“Hands in front of you. Now.”

The man who talks sounds bored, and there is not a hint of emotion in his voice. This is just another part of the job for him.

Clint doesn’t want to, but he still does as he is told - he will have to get in, eventually, and he can’t afford any unnecessary injuries. 

‘In case they won’t come get you’ he very carefully doesn’t think, but he works with that assumption. It’s better than depending on people who will happily sell him out like that. 

Clint would love to have Phil’s voice in his ear - he’s the only person he knows for certain he can trust, has proven it over and over again over the course of the 5 years that Clint has worked with him, almost exclusively. 

But as it is, Phil is on a deep cover mission of his own - which is why Clint was sent out into the field with Agent Taylor in the first place. He didn’t particularly like or trust the man from the start, which isn’t surprising to him at all. He’s still weary, unsure who he can really trust in this shady organisation of spies. 

Agent Coulson, he knows, is a rare and wonderful exception in this place filled with cold and calculated people - he cares, on a human and personal level. Coulson never lets his Agents down, and he certainly would never blindside them like Taylor just blindsided Clint.

Phil Coulson would never in his life send an Agent into a mission that involves one of the very few things that they requested not having to do.

It just so happens, that Clint has a past that is both dark and messed up in many ways. He’s made mistakes, some of which still haunt him. He’s been on the wrong side of the law, simply in order to survive.

This isn’t the first time he’s been sent to a prison, either - 6 years ago, he’d assumed he’d either rot there or die an early death, before he was even old enough to legally drink. 

Back then though, he was told there was a visitor, and that fateful day was the first time he’s ever shook Phil Coulson’s hand and his life has changed for the better.

He’d gotten a job, a home, and a new squeaky clean criminal record. 

Clint had actually been stupid enough to think it would last.

But now, he’s back into one of those godforsaken sterile rooms, knowing exactly how this is going to go. His brain screams panic and he has to use all the self control and training he can find in himself as rough and uncaring hands remove his clothes, one after one in a swift and efficient motion.

The cold air hits his skin, and then the same rough hands, covered in rubber gloves, start searching him for any hidden weapons. They search him thoroughly, so much so that he suspects they take their time in doing so on purpose, just because they can. 

This entire process is painfully humiliating, but the worst part is the complete loss of control. Clint is familiar with that, too, and he does his best to retreat back into the back corner of his head - the safe space where he can go when everything else just hurts and hits all the wrong buttons in his brain. 

Strange and unwanted hands all over him have been part of his life for too long - drunk foster parents, or even worse, the countless “customers” that visited the circus late at night, for something entirely different than a show in the big tent - Clint has learned early on to shove all emotions aside, deal with them later on, 

If and when he will be able to deal with all of this now, he doesn’t know. He still won’t allow himself to let any of it show - _they_ will always come up with something worse if they notice that they actually get to him. 

Clint knows that, too.

Then, he’s hit with the cold spray of disinfectant and can’t suppress a flinch at the sensation. 

“Get dressed.”

Someone shoves a pair of pants and a shirt at him. Even though he longs for a bit of fabric shielding him from view and hands, the process of getting it on feels just as humiliating as being forcibly stripped. 

‘Loss of control’ a voice in the back of his head supplies, and it is just that.

When they walk him into the cell, Clint moves mechanically, not registering anything around him.

‘Focus’ he tells himself in the privacy of his mind, ‘Don’t forget your mission!’ but as it is, he is busy trying to not fall apart. ‘Keep it together’ the voice instructs, and he gives his best effort to do just that.

He only looks up when the handcuffs are removed, and the door slams shut behind him. Several locks click into place.

Clint expected a cold room in isolation, but as it is, there is another person already there, lazily sprawled on one of the thin cots. 

The man looks up, scruffy and unwashed, and there is a dark look in his eyes. When recognition hits him, the smile turns downright predatory, revealing brown and yellow teeth, and quite a few missing. 

Clint steps further into the room, and cold dread hits him once again, because he, too, recognizes the man in this cell. He keeps his face carefully closed off, but the alarm bells in his head are deafening. 

This is going to go badly - he just knows it. 

*+~

**Bingo Square: Forcibly Stripped**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:
> 
> \- violence  
> \- power imbalance  
> \- being forced into a triggering situation  
> \- references to childhood sexual abuse  
> \- references to forced prostitution  
> \- Trust issues  
> \- PTSD references  
> \- please let me know if you would like me to tag anything else


End file.
